


The Robot and The Corgi

by CollabHell



Category: Warcross - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollabHell/pseuds/CollabHell
Summary: Short Slight Himeka Fic.





	The Robot and The Corgi

I’m sitting in my dorm deep in thought when the bell sounds at the door. I perk up and run to it. I open up and smile. Hideo. Since the rest of the Riders are out, I invited him over to talk about the hunt for Zero. While Roshan looked a bit suspicious when I said I didn't want to go, he let me go. I look over at Hideo. He has his dog Koa with him, the cute little devil. The corgi runs through the door, waggling his fat butt. He waddles over to Wikki who is wandering towards us trying to bring us some drinks. Koa circles around the robot yapping at it. Wikki recognises Koa as a dog, opens the panel and places a bowl of water in front of him. I can't help but laugh. I look over at Hideo, and for once, his face is lit up with a bright grin. He looks at me, but he isn't seeing me. The depth behind his stare tells me that in his mind he is in a different place. Somewhere far away. Maybe he is looking over his stored memories through his lenses. I glance at the robot and the corgi, then back to Hideo. He shakes his head and the smile is gone. Suddenly, he is back to reality  
'Now, Emika. Down to business.'


End file.
